


Ghost

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [22]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Ghost





	Ghost

Ariadne watches the exchange. Or rather, lack thereof.

“What d’you do?”

Eames tears his gaze away. “Pardon?”

“What happened? Thought you two...”

“Fell out of touch.”

Ariadne ponders that, uncertain.

“You ghosted him,” she realises.

“Ghosted?”

“Didn’t call him back.”

“No, I—”

“Broke his heart. He waited—”

“_Well_—”

“_Months_, Eames.”


End file.
